


I got nothing

by AnnieRya



Series: Parisian Slayer [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confusion, Gen, Humor, Implied Supernatural Beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Marinette's friends are concerned and- Why the heck does she have a freaking Scythe!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Parisian Slayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	I got nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Old humour shot that I wrote and decided to edit.

“Marinette, we are concerned about your well being.” Kagami announced, Her friend nodded in agreement, Marinette looked up from her needlework.

“Is this some sort of intervention?, If this about my coffee the doctor said it was the legal limit-” She rambled, Aurore gently cut her off.

“This isn’t about the drug that is the abomination of what you call coffee Marinette, It’s about your...nightlife.” She began, Marinette went slightly paled ‘Oh shit, I’m gonna owe Sage fifty eros now.’ She thought.

Marinette stood up “Alright you caught me, but I have a reasonable explanation and I’ll work to be less destructive in my actions.”She said They all looked relieved at the promise.

“So you’ll start going easy on the books?” Adrien asked, “W-what?” Marinette stuttered, “You’ve been studying fashion history extremely late at the library for weeks, you’ve been looking like a zombie for weeks.” Aurore laughed, leaning on one of Marinette’s her trunk.

“Oh right, that.” She giggled nervously, “Wait, what did you think we were talking about?” Kagami asked.

At that moment the trunk that Aurore was leaning on opened...and out fell a crossbow.

They all stared at it before slowly turning towards the bluenette, “...I’ve taken up archery.” She said nervously, A scythe followed “I’m working on a RWBY cosplay for Comic-con.” She defended, Kagami raised a fine brow "Didn't you say you were going as-."

And as if the universe itself was against her, her axes and stakes fell out. “I um-I got nothing.” Marinette facepalmed, Everyone was understandably concerned but Kagami looked impressed at the weaponry.

“Marinette is there anything you wanna tell us?” Adrien asked, At that moment, As if whatever higher being above wanted her to be exposed, Sage barged in cutlass in hand “Marinette we gotta go there's a shitload of-Oh hello!” The girl greeted once seeing the extra people in the room.

“Okay what the hell is going on!” Aurore yelled, “Zombies.” Sage responded with a shrugged, “What!” They shouted.

“Chill, their just the voodoo zombies." Sage answered, "You coming or what?” Sage asked Marinette who was already picking up the scythe, “I’m ready.” She shouted running out with her Sage hot on her heels.

The all stood there, confused and shocked “What was that abo-Hey were you going?” Adrien asked Kagami who was running after them, She was looked back “Didn't you hear Sage, I'm grabbing my sword.” She answered before running out.

“...What the heck?” Aurore muttered, “Well, at least we know what she’s been doing at night.”Adrien said, Marinette had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> What Is she, Place your bets folks.


End file.
